


Surprises

by kingsmanstories



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsmanstories/pseuds/kingsmanstories
Summary: Scheiße - crap/shitAlles Gute zum Geburtstag - Happy birthdayMagst du es - do you like it?mein süßes Mädchen - my sweet girlLiebling - darlingIch liebe dich - I love you





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Scheiße - crap/shit  
> Alles Gute zum Geburtstag - Happy birthday  
> Magst du es - do you like it?  
> mein süßes Mädchen - my sweet girl  
> Liebling - darling  
> Ich liebe dich - I love you

“Scheiße!”

Charles turned from the pink balloon he was currently trying to blow up to face his German friend, eyebrows raised. “Everything alright there, Erik?” He asked with a smirk, the sight before him rather amusing.

Erik fought to pin a piece of birthday bunting to the wall, every attempt he made it slipped down, taking the whole lot with it. Running a hand over his face and muttering to himself in German, he turned to face Charles. “Does it look like everything’s alright, Charles?” He snapped, hands gesturing to the bunting that’d fell onto the floor. “If Gretel has a shit birthday, I’ll never forgive myself.”

Charles tied the balloon he blew up and put it in the corner with the others, making his way over to Erik. “You’ve said that every since since her first birthday, and she’s always had a good one and you know it, Erik. Everything’s going to be fine, we’ve still got another three hours until Raven brings her back.” He explained, putting a hand on his stressed friends shoulder. “Leave the bunting to Hank, why don’t you start making those metal numbers you were on about?”

Erik nodded, letting out a long sigh as he picked up the bunting, sliding it in Hank’s general direction before stalking over to a pile of two metal pipes in the corner. Charles gave Hank an apologetic smile for Erik’s stress, before going back to his balloons, tying them together to hang on the walls.

Erik raised his hand to the first of the pipes, carefully warping it into the shape of a number one. Pushing it to the back of the room, before turning to the next pipe and doing the same thing, manipulating it into the shape of a number six.

Putting it next to the one, he stepped back and admired his work with a small smile. This morning when you were opening your presents with him it dawned on him that his little girl was sixteen, and when Raven had took you shopping for the day as a distraction he’d never admit he had to go to his quarters and shed a couple of tears. Happy tears, of course, as you were a wonderful young woman with so much potential already, and he was the proudest father on Earth.

Two hours later and Erik had found himself half way up a ladder pinning pink streamers to the ceiling, while Hank pinned the bundles of balloons Charles blew up to every corner of the room, the bunting that read “ALLES GUTE ZUM GEBURSTAG GRETEL” _finally_ finished.

“I’m guessing Gretel’s a fan of pink then, Erik?” Hank asked with a chuckle, finishing the balloons and helping Charles decorate the food table with a white tablecloth and pink paper confetti sprinkled on top.

Erik pinned the last streamer and stepped down from the ladder, walking over to the table with hands on his hips. “Always been her favourite colour, ever since she was little.” He said, small smile on his lips as he spoke.

“Have we just about finished?” Charles asked as he began putting out the plates of party foods, putting paper plates and cups at the end of the table with the drinks.

Erik looked around the room, mentally checking things off in his head. Nodding, he turned to his two friends. “Yes, seems like it. Everyone will be arriving in about half an hour, Jean’s bringing the cake with her, then Gretel and Raven should be back half an hour after then.”

Charles and Hank both nodded, both sparing glances around the room. Charles got to see the softer side of Erik more often, especially since he’d been an uncle figure to you since you were a newborn. Hank rarely saw this side of him, and he felt slightly privileged that Erik asked him to help out, especially with something regarding you.

“Did she like her presents this morning?” Charles asked.

Erik nodded, smiling. “She loved the book you got her, she’ll probably have that finished by the end of the week. She prefers to read in German.” He replied, chuckling as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

“What did you get her?” Hank joined in.

“A bracelet, some more books in German, and I said I’d take her back to Germany, probably Berlin, for a few days when we can.” Erik replied, sighing softly as he flicked his gaze to the clock. Ten minutes until guests would be arriving.

After Erik and Charles had greeted everyone into the very-pink decorated hall and everyone had a drink and some food, everyone was eagerly waiting for your arrival.

Erik could hear footsteps and talking from beyond the room and quickly shushed everyone into silence, leaning his ear against the door as the footsteps neared. “Alright, ten seconds.” He whispered, rushing back to the middle of the room with Charles and the rest of the guests, Hank quickly turning down the music on the record player.

Raven’s warning knock sounded and the door slowly creaked open and-

“ _SURPRISE!”_

A chorus of party poppers and shouts greeted you as you opened the door, making you laugh as you stepped further into the room, various classmates and lecturers approaching you and wishing you happy birthday, before your eyes settled on your father and you rushed over to him.

Erik pulled you into a hug, kissing the top of your head. “Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Liebling.” He smiled at you as you pulled away to look around the room, heart swelling at the happiest smile he’d ever seen on your face. “Magst du es Gretel?”

“Of course, It’s wonderful,” You beamed, eyes settling on the two metal numbers resembling your age at the back of the room, with fairly lights wrapped around them, making them glow in the darkened room. “Danke, Papa. Ich liebe es.”

“Anything for you, mein süßes Mädchen. I’m glad you like it.” He smiled, nodding over to your friends who were dancing amongst the vast amounts of guests. “Go on, dance with your friends for a bit, Liebling.”

You followed his eyes to your friends and grinned, giving him another hug. “Ich liebe dich, Papa.”

“Ich liebe dich auch, mein Liebling.” Erik watched as you disappeared into the crowd of dancers with your friends, heart in his chest swelling with pride. He wandered over to the punch, pouring himself a cup as he felt someone come up beside him, patting his back.

“You did brilliant, my friend.” Charles said with a soft smile, eyes wondering over to where you were dancing with your friends, quite obviously having the best time. “See? You had nothing to worry about.”

Erik followed his friend’s gaze and smiled, nodding. “Thank you for helping, Charles. I mean it.” He turned to look at the British man gratefully.

“Anytime, you know that.” Charles smiled, pouring his own cup of punch and carefully tapping it against Erik’s. “Cheers.”

Erik glanced at you again, and the many hours of stressing and preparing for this evening was certainly worth it to see the happiness it brought you. “Cheers, my friend.”

 


End file.
